


Confessions and Kisses

by matildajones



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Misunderstandings, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matildajones/pseuds/matildajones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I don’t,” he says. </i><br/><i> “What?” Stiles looks up.</i><br/><i>“I don’t hate the way you smell.”</i><br/>-<br/>In which Stiles finds out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the first parts of this series is a good idea :)

 Stiles stares at him. His mouth drops open and his lips go pretty and round. Derek’s still soaking up Stiles’ scent, leaning forward, trying to get at it before he realises what he said. He freezes.

 Stiles suddenly falters, back crashing into Derek’s door. His hands scramble at the door handle like he wants to get out of there, but in the end he gives up. His shoulders slump forward and Stiles lets out a sound of frustration.

 “Why would you say that?” he groans.

 “What?” Derek asks.

 Stiles straightens. He folds his arms like he’s trying to contain the mess of his limbs, maybe in an attempt to get his scent to stay in one place.

 Derek’s no longer in a daze. Stiles’ arousal is long gone, only lingering slightly in his nostrils. The memory of it makes Derek’s mouth water, but right now all that’s hitting him is despair. It makes him want to whine, it makes him want to fix it and Derek climbs off his bed and hurries forward.

 Stiles shoots his hands out before Derek can get closer.

 “Look, Derek, this is so fucking embarrassing so just let me speak, okay?”

 Derek finds himself nodding.

 “Cora told me you overheard us the other day and that you know I like you,” he says, eyes open in horror. Stiles’ body shudders from nervousness and he has to get a hold of himself before he can continue. “And like, maybe you like me too? Is that why you just said that?”

 “Yeah,” Derek breathes, though he’s still confused. He takes a step closer but Stiles won’t let him touch him.

 “Derek,” he whimpers. “I like you a lot, and I know we got off to a rocky start but you can’t just say that. You can’t pretend I smell okay when I don’t. Like, maybe you don’t hate the way I smell anymore and you’ve gotten used to it, but you sure as hell don’t like it. I remember when we first met pretty well, so I know I can’t be _that_  person for you, not the way I want to be.”

 Derek watches Stiles work himself into a mess. His pulse is all over the place, his eyelashes flitting down as Stiles refuses to look at him. Derek can smell the sweat and the nerves, and despite himself Derek smiles, small.

 “ _Stiles_ ,” he says, low and throaty, like all he wants is for Stiles to understand. The boy shivers and even though his scent is tainted with misery, that beautiful, rich smell seems to come through at Derek’s words.

 He reaches out and tentatively lets his fingers brush over Stiles’ knuckles and over his clenched hand. With that point of contact, Derek shuffles forward, slowly, letting Stiles push him away if he wants to.

 Derek dips his head, moving near until his nose hits the edge of Stiles’ ear. His skin is soft and flushed and Stiles is completely still as Derek draws his nose further down, down into Stiles’ neck. Derek stops and breathes.

 The smell is gorgeous. It’s easy and strong and everywhere, filling Derek’s nostrils with such warmth. Stiles’ shoulders are hunched but Derek strokes over his knuckles until he lets out a large, shaky breath, his posture relaxing. Derek buries his head in Stiles’ neck more comfortably, just inhaling.

 His mouth is open and his warm breath heats up Stiles’ skin, moistens his neck. He can almost feel Stiles’ pulse point thundering away and he can definitely hear it loud and strong. The longer Derek stays the richer Stiles’ scent becomes, flooding his senses with arousal as the hairs on Stiles’ neck stand up. Derek trails his nose over Stiles’ skin, getting lost in how close he is, in how good it finally feels to do this.

 Derek pulls back and he knows his pupils are dilated and dark. Stiles’ gaze seems just as lost.

 “You are the best,” Derek manages. “You are the best thing I have ever smelled.”

 “Fuck,” Stiles breathes.

 His hands are rough when he clutches at Derek’s shirt, yanking him forward, but his lips are alarmingly soft. A barely there sort of pressure presses against Derek’s mouth and it’s everything. He takes a sharp breath in, getting most of Stiles’ scent through his system, and then everything moves faster, harder, wetter.

 Stiles’ hands roam over his shoulders, down his chest, and his body is warm, so warm, and it feels like they should’ve been doing this forever. Stiles nips at his lip, a low moan coming out of his mouth as he tries to get closer to Derek.

 Derek moves his palms to cup Stiles’ ass. He squeezes and Stiles turns his head, gasping into Derek’s ear. He pants, clutching at Derek, mouth moving just under Derek’s stubble. It feels like they’ve been waiting for this too long, and Derek’s body, his wolf, it wants Stiles. It wants him so much and he gets his arms around Stiles and hauls him up.

 Stiles’ legs wrap around Derek’s waist and his back hits the wall.

 He feels the urge to kiss Stiles, to kiss him so hard it bruises but Derek looks up at the boy’s face instead. Stiles’ dark, amber, beautiful eyes are on Derek, his lips shiny with spit as Stiles licks them.

 “Derek,” he says, voice scratchy. Stiles’ hand comes up and pushes Derek’s hair off his face, moving it aside before his nails come around and trail at his nape.

 “Yeah?”

 Stiles’ legs squeeze tighter around him, but his face looks unsure. Derek’s skin is still running hot. It still itches with an unbearable need to keep Stiles near; to pull their bodies together and never let him go.

 Stiles swallows. “I don’t – I don’t understand. How, how can it change? The way I smell?”

 Derek feels dread trickle all over him. Stiles doesn’t look like he’s running, though. He can’t if he’s pressed up against the wall, but his hands are locked tight on Derek’s shirt and he uses his legs to get Derek even closer to him.

 Derek closes his eyes and takes a breath through his mouth. He leans forward slightly and presses the softest kiss he can muster onto Stiles’ lips, light, something to show him Derek fucking cares. He cares, and it’s not just about the way Stiles smells.

 He lets Stiles get to his feet and Derek moves back and sits on the bed again, where he started.

 This is where he has to tell Stiles that he smells gorgeous, that he can’t take it sometimes, that it’s instinct to be near and to scent him. This is where he says his wolf wants Stiles for forever, that he’d do anything for Stiles to never leave his side, this is where he says he wishes Stiles would smell like him always.

 Stiles wouldn’t understand. He’s human. He’s everything, but he’s already showed signs of being ignorant, of not wanting Derek because instinct is sometimes scary and screams too much.

 It’s more than that now, though. Stiles is more than a pretty scent or smile. He’s Stiles. And Derek wants him.

 He opens his mouth and tries to explain. “You’re – you did smell bad. Your medication and the perfume, it hid how you really smelled to me and my wolf didn’t like it. It went against my instincts because it was hiding how sweet, how wonderful, how fucking  _good_ your scent is to me. I’m sorry for treating you badly then, I should’ve had more control of myself but I didn’t understand what was going on.”

 Stiles hovers by the door. He lets out a shaky breath.

 “Your wolf?”

 “My wolf wants you. All of you. I’ll probably never want anyone as much.”

 Stiles licks his lips. His expression looks a little pained but he comes closer anyway, sliding onto Derek’s lap with some hesitance. His eyes are wide and he stares at Derek, not looking away from him for even a moment.

 “But do you, do you like me?”

 Derek blinks.

 “Do you like stuff about me that your instinct doesn’t care about?”

 Derek’s lips spread out in a slow, easy smile as he understands Stiles’ question. He nods and Stiles’ heartbeat quickens before he grins back at Derek, cupping his cheeks and kissing him sweet. He can feel Stiles’ smile against him, his tongue slipping into Derek’s mouth before Stiles pushes Derek to the mattress.

 He climbs over Derek, his lips moving eagerly before he sends fluttering kisses over Derek’s jaw.

 “Have you thought about me in here?” Stiles asks quietly.

 “Yeah, yes,” Derek says.

 Stiles beams, sitting up. He shuffles back and Derek props himself up on his elbows, staring at him questioningly. Stiles just rubs a palm over Derek’s crotch and he’s not expecting it, groaning hard as more blood rushes to his dick.

 Stiles’ scent spices even more and his hands fumble against Derek’s zipper.

 “Fuck, you’re so hot,” he whispers, but Derek catches his hands and turns Stiles over, pinning his arms above his head. His eyes looks lost and his hips buck up for some contact, Stiles whining when he finds nothing.

 Derek kisses just under Stiles’ ear.

 “My sister will be home soon,” he says. “And my whole family are werewolves.”

 “So?” Stiles says, voice strangled.

 “They’ll be able to smell what we do up here,” Derek whispers.

 “And – and what is it exactly that we’re doing up here?”

 Derek smiles, letting go of Stiles’ hands. Immediately they move to Derek’s hair, tugging lightly and moving through the strands. Derek kisses Stiles on the mouth, once.

 “I’d prefer it if I took you on a date first,” Derek says, sitting up properly. Stiles sits up too, face flushed and hair a mess. His smile looks shy and happy and he reaches for Derek’s hand, tangling their fingers together.

 “Okay,” he says. “That works for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I have the last part partially written, so I don't know how long that's going to take!! but hopefully not very long :) I hope this part was somewhat satisfying given the end of the last one!


End file.
